Forsaken: Extras
by talia571
Summary: This is a companion book to my Teen Wolf/Lydia Martin fanfic, Forsaken. This book includes short stories/AUs/Crossovers/Extras from the novel.


"Kieran, how does taking Collin, Todd and Spencer out trick-or-treating sound?" Karen, my father's wife, asked me. I was fourteen at the time and taking my six year old twin half-brothers and three year old half-brother didn't sound like much fun to me.

"I wanted to go with Riley," I declined.

"Please, Kieran. They really want to go," Karen begged.

"Please! We want to go!" Collin begged along with his mother as he and Spencer barrelled into the room.

"Pwease, Kiwan!" Spencer bounced around his twin. Spencer had a speech impediment, something he was seeing a speech therapist for.

Todd, who was perched on Karen's hip squealed, grinning a toothy grin. Small white teeth poked through his pink gums. His teeth had come in later than most kids'.

"Do as she says!" My father called out from the living room.

"Why?" I frowned, horrified that I had to waste my Halloween on these three. "She's not even my mom!"

"No one is getting shit unless you take the damn kids out!" Dad roared. I flinched, even though I was used to it now.

"Why can't you take them?" I asked Karen, defeat beginning to come through my voice.

"Someone has to hand out candy or your dad will throw a fit. Imagine the doorbell ringing that many times. Your dad doesn't want to get up that many times," Karen chuckled lightly. She always stuck up for my dad and I had no idea why. Karen was right. Dad would yell at the trick-or-treaters, including some swear words in his shouts. That would definitely offend parents and start a fight, one that Dad would win unless the police were involved.

"Fine," I sighed. There wasn't anything I could do to get out of this, so I agreed to take my half-brothers out trick-or-treating.

Halloween came around and I was in my room getting ready. Dad told me I had to dress up or there wasn't a point in Halloween. It had taken me awhile to decide what I wanted to go as, but I eventually decided on a character from South Park. That way, I could tell my Dad and Karen I dressed up, but I wouldn't get made fun of by the kids my age. I went to Beaon Hills High School and what high school student dressed up and went trick-or-treating? And if they did get that I was a South Park character, maybe they'd find it funny because even though it was a cartoon, it was not for kids. That's why we liked it. Parents thought it was a kids cartoon, but it was full of swearing and inappropriate humour.

I threw on my brown coat and borrowed Karen's blue hat. After I tied my shoes, I waited for my half-brothers. Karen brought the candy bowl to the front door and she also brought Todd in a tiger suit. Spencer and Collin followed behind her, each in their own costumes.

Collin was Spiderman while Spencer was Batman. They may have been twins, but they were very different people. One liked Marvel while the other liked DC. One liked school, one didn't. One liked veggies, the other didn't.

"Ready?" I sighed. Karen stuck Todd's boots on while the twins sat on the floor, jamming their boots on their feet. I swung open the door and the four of us began our journey. I walked to the first house, hearing the pitter-patter of little boots stomping behind me. I kept Todd in my sight, knowing he may try to run off.

"This one!" Collin shrieked behind me, wondering why I skipped a house.

"It has the lights off. That means no one is home," I told him. _Or they don't want you to go there,_ I thought. Spencer and Collin looked at each other in wonder before giggling. I raised my eyebrows, wondering how they did 'the twin thing'. They knew each other so well, one look and they knew what each other were saying.

"You two are creepy, you know that?" I chuckled and they giggled once again, grinning at me. Todd joined the other two in giggling. We made it to the first house with the lights on and I waited on the sidewalk while the other three bounced up the steps. Collin raced ahead, leaving Spencer to escort Todd by himself. I shook my head in amusement.

"Trick or treat!" Collin chanted just as Spencer and Todd caught up. I adjusted the hat on my head, pulling it closer to my skull. My long chocolate hair tickled my hands as I did this, reminding me I needed a haircut. I had long bangs that swept over my the tops of my eyes and the rest of the hair fell just below the middle of my neck. Braces clung to my teeth, though I was fortunate enough to not require glasses.

My half-brothers ran back, proud of their candy collections' first additions. By the fifth house, Collin and Spencer were comparing their candy while Todd attempted to eat a chocolate bar with the wrapper still on. I told him to put the candy in the bag and then we continued our trip.

By the end of our trick-or-treating, I had to carry Todd's bag to prevent him from eating any. We walked back to the house and the three of them collapsed onto the floor in the lounge while I decided to sit on the couch instead. I was still feeling bitter that my Halloween was wasted on these three. The twins began searching through their bags while I picked through Todd's.

"Mine!" Todd shrieked, horrified that I was searching through his bag.

"I'm just getting the stuff that is bad for you out. Well, really bad," I explained as I took out things that he could choke on like anything containing gum. I handed Todd his bag, telling him not to eat anything just yet. Something brushed against my knee and I looked down to see Collin reaching towards me with an outstretched hand. In his hand sat a _Mars_ bar, my favourite candy. I grinned at him, taking the chocolate and ruffling his curly hair. Spencer threw an _Oh Henry!_ at me, copying his brother's actions. I patted both boys on their shoulders, signalling for them to move. They scooched aside and I squeezed onto the floor in between them.

I had resented them ever since they were born as they had extinguished all hopes I had left of my parents getting back together, but the truth was, they weren't that bad. Todd waddled over to me and sat between my feet, still clutching his bag.

For the rest of the evening, we sat together giggling and laughing while we ate candy and chips and snacks. Maybe these three weren't so bad after all.

 ****A/N: Sorry it is late. I hope you all had a great Halloween! ❤ -Talia571****


End file.
